Coming Home
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: Three friends come together to form a loving relationship, but it's too much for one. Can they find their way back home? Written for the P.I.C's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest with ARenee363


"P.I.C's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest"

Title: Coming Home  
Author name & FFnet Link: FrogQueenLaurel and Arenee363

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~frogqueenlaurel

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~arenee363  
Newbie: No  
Pairing: Emmett/Bella/Jasper  
Raiting: M  
Summary: Three friends come together to form a loving relationship, but it's too much for one. Can they find their way back home?  
Disclaimer: SM owns, we just mashed 'em all together and added some fun.

Many thanks to beta's wisdomous and TwirlGrrl. Thanks go to SassyMcDreamy and JBugNR for pre-reading.

* * *

BPOV

"Hey, Alice! What's up? Didn't I just see you at lunch?" I laughed, answering my phone.

"Yeah, but I just got some wonderful news that I just had to share with someone!" I could hear her excitement through the phone.

"What is it, Pixie? What has the Queen of Hyper even more hyped up?"

"My big brother is coming home!!!" She screamed into the phone.

"What did you say?" Shock and excitement ran rampant through my body.

"Jasper. He's taking a job here so he's coming home. I've missed him so much."

My hands began to shake so badly that I almost dropped the phone. "When will he be here?"

"He gets in on Friday. I have just enough time to throw together a party on Saturday. Of course you and Emmett have to be there. As close as the three of you were, it wouldn't be a decent welcome home for him if you two weren't, ya know?" Alice was already begging before I can say a word.

"Let me double check with Emmett, but I'm pretty sure we'll be there." I sigh. _If only you knew just how close we were, Alice._

My brain betrayed me and took me back to six months prior.

_'What do men gain from watching these damn movies?' I thought_ _to myself as Emmett reached over right about then and started rubbing the inside of my thigh. 'Oh yeah, that's right. An instant hard on.'_

_Watching the scene unfold on screen in front of me brought_ _certain questions, curiosities to mind. "Hey baby?" I almost whispered to Emmett._

_"Yes, angel?" His voice was_ _heavy with arousal._

_Watching the woman on the screen being manhandled by two men made_ _me want to ask... "Have you and Jasper ever..."_

_Emmett raised his head and looked up at me from his resting place on my lap. "Ever what?"_

_"Have you two ever considered sharing a woman?" I returned his look with one of innocent curiosity._

_"What makes you think we haven't shared one already?" He chuckled at me._

_"Seriously? You have?" I was_ _shocked that I hadn't heard about it._

_"No, baby. I was just kidding. But Bella, is this something you've been thinking about?" His eyes started to sparkle. Yes, sparkle._

_"Well, maybe. I mean I wouldn't want to do it with just any two guys. And I thought..."_

_"You thought what?"_

_"I mean, not to overstep my bounds here, but with your feelings about him, it might be an opportunity to..._ _explore..._ _things a bit. For both of us."_

It was only a matter of time before it was brought up again in conversation. And a few weeks later, that's exactly what happened.

_"Oh come on, Bella. The cat's out of the bag now. You may as well confess to Jasper now." Emmett said as he poked at my ribs knowing how ticklish I am._

_"Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Jasper asked, a bit impatiently._

_"Well, it seems as if our girl here has a particular fantasy." Emmett winked at me._

_"Oh she does? Please Bella, I'd love to hear it."_

_I reached over and stroked the side of Jasper's face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. After a moment his eyes opened suddenly and he looked over at Emmett with sheer terror on his face. "Emmett..."_

_"No, Jasper. It's okay. This is okay. It's something we both want. That is, if it's something you want too." Emmett reassured our best friend._

_Jasper looked back and forth between the two of us. "Are you sure? I mean,_ _this is major."_

_I climbed off of Emmett's lap and into Jasper's, nuzzling into his neck. Emmett scooted closer to us. "Yes, we're more than sure, Jasper." I_ _assured_ _him as I leaned in and placed my lips on his. His lips __quickly started to respond as he returned the kisses. Softly and tenderly at first, but once my tongue teased the entrance to his mouth, his kisses became more passionate. His hands rubbed their way up my legs, over my hips, and on up until they came to rest on my neck. Pulling me in closer._

_"Damn, this is already hotter than I expected. Watching you two kissing is..." Emmett didn't finish his sentence before he grabbed me and started kissing me too. I felt Jasper's hands work slowly down to start removing my shirt. Before it even hit_ _the floor, Jasper was kissing and sucking my neck and shoulders, basically driving me mad. Both men worked in tandem to remove the remainder of my clothing while at the same time making my senses explode. Before too long, I felt myself being lifted and carried to the bed Emmett and I shared._

_"You two are still dressed? There is something not fair about that." I pouted up at them._

_"I'm sorry, babe, but I need to say something first." Emmett said, taking in a deep breath. I could_ _see a wave of panic spread across Jasper's face again. Emmett reached over and put his hand on Jasper's neck. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. At least I hope it's not."_

_"What is it Em?" Jasper asked._

_"I guess the best way to say this is to just say it." Another deep breath. "Jasper, we've always been close, since the first day we met. I just think lately we've been getting closer..." Emmett was_ _obviously struggling with his words._

_"Emmett, please don't be worried about saying anything to me. It's okay."_

_"Jasper, I want to be with you."_

_"Emmett? Does this mean..."_

_"No, I'm not gay. I love that woman right there. I have only been attracted to one man EVER, and he's standing right in front of me. I could never be with any other man. Just you, my best friend."_

_The two men stood there for several minutes just looking at each other. Emmett looked at Jasper with a sense of caring. Jasper looked at Emmett with a look of wonder. Just about the time I'm about to get up off the bed and get dressed, assuming our night is over, Jasper rushed forward, grabbed Emmett's face in both of his hands and kissed him. It_ _was the most amazing kiss I have ever seen. So full of passion._ _Full of years of pent up desire._

_"Emmett, I can't tell you how happy I am to hear this from you. You're right. We have been getting closer lately, I've felt it too." He sighed._

_"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Emmett asked expectantly._

_Jasper smiled. "Yes, I want us to be together. I've wanted you for a while now."_

_Once he got over the initial shock, Emmett started pulling off Jasper's shirt. They continued disrobing each other until they were both standing there in all their glory in front of me, lost in each other. I almost hated to break it up, wanting to watch them carry on to their ultimate conclusion. But being the selfish, greedy bitch that I am, I want my screaming orgasms too._

_"I can see what Emmett meant about watching us kiss being hot. You two are killing me here." I said trying to get their attention. They chuckled against each other's mouths before separating and both pouncing on the bed, taking me down with them._

_Emmett pulled me into a searing_ _kiss, his hands snaking around my waist and pulled me to lay face to face with him. My leg automatically hitched up around his hip and I could feel Jasper's breath on my neck and his hand started to caress the exposed skin of my back._

_"Isn't she perfect, Jazz?" Emmett asked between breathtaking kisses._

_"Yes, she is. She's amazing, but I've known that all along." Jasper's hand slowly made its way down my back past the curve of my ass. With the current position of my leg, my increasingly wet_ _pussy_ _was an easy place for his fingers to rest. I felt him start to trace my lips and I couldn't help but lift my leg further up to expose myself a little more for him. "Bella, you're already so ready for us." He whispered, sucking on my earlobe._

_"I have wanted you both for so long." I said so quietly that I'm not sure he could hear it._

_"And I've wanted both of you as well." Emmett looked into Jasper's eyes at that moment. I could see a similar look of..._ _love that I see when he looked at me. Emmett reached over me to cradle Jasper's head in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss just as Jasper's fingers entered me. His strokes started to directly correspond with the ones his and Emmett's tongues were making as they caressed each other's mouths._

_Like a beautifully choreographed dance, both men spend a couple of hours using their mouths, hands and cocks to make me feel_ _amazingly sexy_ _and loved. We spent the next hour or so just laying wrapped up in each other resting. After a while, Emmett got_ _up and headed into the bathroom and I heard the shower start up._

_I leaned over and kissed Jasper. "I'll be back." He nodded, a look of pure contentment on his gorgeous face._

_Making my way to our bathroom, I was_ _taken aback as I watched the water travel down Emmett's tall, muscular body. Eventually, I made my way into the shower quietly, running my hands over his chest. "Hey,_ _baby." I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. "You look very happy."_

_"Bella, I love you so much. Tonight has been amazing. Only one thing could possibly make it perfect." His eyes sparkled with desire._

_"Want me to go get him for you?"_

_"For us, babe, for us." He kissed me so deeply I swear I may have passed out from the passion of it._

_When he finally let me go, I backed out of the shower stall, not wanting to lose a second of eye contact. "We'll be right back." I winked at him before leaving the bathroom and_ _walked back into the bedroom. The vision in front of me was enough to make me fall to my knees and praise whatever deity that blessed me tonight. Jasper was still laying on the bed naked, but now he was_ _on his side, head __resting on his arm waiting for me to return, looking every inch the male model he should be. "I missed you angel." His seductive voice threatening to be the end of me._

_I reached my hand out to him. "Someone is missing you too. Jasper, Emmett has wanted this with you for a long time. Please tell me you weren't just bullshitting him earlier. Tell me you want him too." I can't help it,_ _I am very protective of my Grizzly._

_"Bella, the only reason I never told him how much I want him is because I never thought he'd feel the same, and of course,_ _because he is so in love with you. I need to know if YOU are sure about me and him." He reached over and caressed my cheek, looking at me with concern._

_"I love him more than I thought ever possible. I want him to have everything he's ever dreamed of and you are one of those things. Plus, it's fucking hot to think about two men that I care so much for being together, especially if I get to be involved!" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips._

_"Well, when you put it that way, lead the way, my lady." I pulled him toward the large shower where we saw Emmett waiting for us, his hand slowly stroking himself in anticipation. Jasper walked up to him and put his hand on top of Emmett's. They looked into each other's eyes before Emmett dipped his head down to start kissing the slope of Jasper's neck._

_Before I joined them, I retrieved the bottle of lube we keep for certain occasions and a couple of condoms. Entering the shower, I laid down the items on the seat level tiled bench and sat down to watch two of the most perfect men please each other. The sounds they made cause me to throb, and I immediately started rubbing my clit, crying out from the initial feeling of need. They were quickly turning me into a sex addict. As I continued to work_ _myself, I watched them pleasure each other. I don't know how much time passed before Jasper was calling for me to join them. He had his back pressed into Emmett's chest and Emmett was reaching around to stroke him. Streams of hot water were flowing over their bodies and steam was rolling around them making it a scene right out of one of my fantasies. "Damn, you two are fucking hot."_

_Emmett released Jasper and he reached over to grab the lube, covering two of his fingers. Yes, he'd done this before, but I was happily the intended target all those other times. Jasper pulled me into his embrace and started to suck on my ear, bracing himself for what was coming. I can tell the moment Emmett's finger started to enter him. He sharply sucked in his breath then lets it out with a shiver. "You okay?" I asked him. He nodded against my shoulder, sucking on my skin. Emmett saw_ _Jasper's reaction and continued to use his fingers to prepare Jasper._

_"Bella, please go sit on the bench again." Emmett growled right before grabbing the condom and rolling it on. He covered the latex with more lube and dribbled some down Jasper's ass. He gently pushed Jasper across the stall until he was standing directly in front of me, Jasper's beautiful cock proudly pointed directly at my face. I couldn't help myself as I took it into my mouth, slowly sucking it all the way in until the tip hit the back of my throat. I heard Emmett ask him if he was sure this was what he wanted, giving him another chance to gracefully back away if he wanted to, but Jasper just moaned in the affirmative. With a sigh of relief, Emmett skimmed his hand down the back of Jasper's right thigh, pulled his leg up, bending his knee and resting his foot on the bench next to me. At the same time, he gently bent Jasper at the waist, whispering for him to brace his hands on the wall, Jasper's face inches from mine. Once again I could_ _see the look of contentment in his eyes as Emmett gently started to enter him. His eyelids flutter a little as he again sucked in his breath. I leaned in and kissed him. "God Bella...this feels...so..."_

_"I know,_ _baby." I whispered, gently sweeping the hair out of his eyes. I looked up at Emmett who was concentrating on not hurting this man he's wanted for so long. Taking his time, measuring his movements against Jasper's reactions, he stopped his forward motion._

_"Jazz..._ _it's so..._ _you feel..._ _amazing being inside..._ _are you okay?"_

_"Yes, baby..._ _I'm ready..._ _please..._ _I want you too..." Jasper gasped._

_Emmett moaned as he pulled back, his hands pushed on Jasper's hips, then pulled on them as he started to push back into him, slightly faster than before. He kept this going, increasing his speed with each stroke until he found a rhythm that they both obviously enjoy based on the sounds they were making. Every few strokes, Jasper moved forward enough to kiss me._

_Not to be one to go without, I reached out and wrap my hand around Jasper's rock hard erection, stroking it in a rhythm to match Emmett's as much as possible. My other hand rubbed my own bundle as I watched them fuck inches from me. Within a few minutes, Jasper was overcome by the multiple sensations both physical and emotional and released onto the shower floor. He screamed out with his pleasure and started encouraging Emmett._

_"Ohhhh yessss..._ _damn Emmett this feels..._ _soo..._ _fucking..._ _GOOD!!!!!!"_

_"MMMMMMM..._ _I'm gonna..._ _FUUUCCKKKKKKKK," Emmett screamed out. His face distorted in the way that I recognize as one of his earth shattering orgasms. Following closely behind, I cried out with my own climax as the boys watched me, still connected and breathing very heavy._

_"I love you guys." I heard Emmett whisper. "I love you both."_

_The next few months were_ _spent in a blur of loving and exploring, the assumption being that the three of us were going to try and build a life together..._

_And then four months later, he left us. He left us a note telling us that it was just too much._

I barely had time to think about our past anymore before my attention was brought back to the living room surrounding me.

Emmett walked in the door after work and kissed me with a smile.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" He flashed those amazing dimples at me. He had finally come to terms with Jasper's sudden departure. He not only lost the man he loved, but also his best friend of five years. I'm almost afraid of how he would react to the news that he was coming back to town... for a job. I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to want to go to a 'welcome home' party for him. I debated how to break it to him, and as usual he could tell something was worrying me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He rubbed my shoulders, instantly relaxing me just a little.

"Alice called me today with some news." I hesitated a moment.

"Is everything okay?"

I took in a deep breath and held it while I just said it. "Jasper has taken a job here in town and will be back home... on Friday." I slowly let the held breath out, waiting for his reaction.

I watched him intently as he mulled over the information he was just given. "Okay," is all he said.

"She's throwing him a party on Saturday night and of course, expects us to be there." I quietly watch again.

"No."

"Emmett, I think we need to go. It would raise too many questions if we weren't there to welcome our former roommate and friend home. Don't you think?" I honestly thought we needed to talk to Jasper, if for nothing else but some closure. I knew I missed him terribly.

"Bella, he left us. With no real explanation. He's been gone six months! He never bothered to call once. Not one letter or e-mail to tell us he was okay. I'm not sure I care how many questions people ask after that. I thought he loved me... us. I thought he wanted to be with us, but he LEFT!" For the first time in over a month, Emmett lost his composure again and punched the wall.

"Honey, I know all of this. It's been hard on me too. I love him as well. But we have to try and move past it, especially if he's going to be living in town again. Please, let's just go and make an appearance. We don't have to stay long." I walked up behind him and pressed my cheek into his shoulder, my arms around his belly. He leaned his forehead on the wall that he'd just punched and put his arms on mine.

"Okay, fine. We'll go. But I can't promise I'll actually talk to him. I don't know if I'm ready for that." He whispered.

"I understand, and I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

Five days later, I begged Emmett to just get in the car.

The past week had been hell. Emmett had changed his mind probably twenty times since finding out about the party, but we'd _finally_ pulled onto Alice's street and found a place to park. We were, of course, late because again I had to convince Emmett it was the right thing to do at the last minute.

"Come on honey. Let's just go in, say hello to Alice, have a beer and then we'll go." I was still trying to talk him out of the car. Finally he took a breath then got out, coming around to my side to help me out. I took a second to hug him tightly. "It will be okay. We'll get through this."

"I know. At least I know you'll never leave." He was still so hurt. His heart may never fully heal.

We walked hand in hand up to the house and I could feel the pull immediately. Emmett's hand tightened around mine as our eyes were drawn to a figure standing in the farthest, darkest corner of the porch. He stood there watching us walk up to the house. We walked up the steps and stopped abruptly; the three of us just stood there and looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but Emmett just looked at me. "I can't do this. I'll be inside." He turned and walked into the house. Jasper's head dropped in defeat. I slowly walked up to him as he raised his face up to look into mine. He didn't say a word as his fingertips began to caress my face, touching every part. My eyes, my cheeks, my lips. His fingers combing through my hair. All of this in such a tender way, as if he was memorizing me again; like he needed something to hold on to when we were inevitably separated again. Somewhere behind me I could feel Emmett watching us from his hidden place in the house.

"Bella..." Jasper sighed as he pulled me into the passionate kiss of a man in love. The kind of kiss he used to give me right before he professed his undying devotion to me and Emmett. This kiss was so deep and profound that it felt like... home.

Before our lips separated, I could feel Emmett's arm around my waist.

* * *

**JPOV**

Pacing the room, I looked to the pile of boxes and shook my head. Six months. Six. Fucking. Months I've been gone. Six months since I was a huge coward and left the two people who meant the world to me by writing a note and leaving it on the kitchen table. Then I placed my bags in my car and drove clear across the country to New York. When I got there I changed my cell phone number. I never called, I never wrote an email. Not that I didn't want to. Believe me, I wanted to every damn day. But I knew it would make it harder.

I guess I should go back to the beginning. Let's get one thing clear though, I was never jealous.

I loved Bella from the moment Emmett brought her home. I loved Emmett too. I was happy that he had found someone so wonderful. Things didn't change much, not like with previous girlfriends we'd both had.

Bella liked hanging around the apartment, spending time with 'the boys'. We encouraged it, enjoying being able to all get along.

One night, Emmett started antagonizing Bella about something that wasn't making sense to me. When it finally came out, I sat there dumbfounded while Bella caressed my face.

That night quickly became a life changer. We spent hours together in bed, the three of us, learning how we could make this work. Then we moved to the shower, learning other ways we could make it work. For four months this continued, the three of us, together. It soon escalated for me and I became terrified that I was in too deep... so I fled.

Lies. I had told so many lies. I was weak, so I lied, telling Alice that I was taking a job in New York. Instead of telling my best friends and lovers what was wrong, talking it out like adults, I left a five word note:

_**I can't do this anymore.**_

_**-J**_

For three months, I was okay with being gone. I could let them move on and I could move on, or so I thought. Alice would call with updates and I would cringe as she talked about lunches with Bella or a movie night at my old apartment. Emmett and Bella continued to live there, holding down our home even though I could not remain there. Eventually, Bella and Emmett overran my thoughts. I dreamt of them, I dialed their numbers incessantly and then would delete the numbers before pushing 'send'. I would even smell Bella's perfume at random moments, making my heart swell and then shatter. Eventually, I needed to admit to myself that even moving across the country wouldn't keep me from loving them. So I did what I had to do, I decided to move back.

My cell started ringing so I spun around to look where I placed it. Alice's name appeared on the screen, and I sighed before answering it.

"What's up, Al?" I ask. My feet moved me to another box and I reached in, pulling out a picture of Alice, Bella, Emmett, and I, that Alice had framed for me. I cringed and threw it back into the box.

"Well, brother," She started and I know something bad was coming. "The party plans are coming along great, thanks for asking." She laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Bella and Emmett are definitely coming."

The wind left my body and I struggled to stay on my feet. Shit. I knew she'd ask, I never thought they'd agree. "Great," I said, giving a fake lift in my voice.

I spent the next twenty minutes promising that I wouldn't be late on Saturday night. The rest of the night I unpacked boxes and dodged more phone calls from Alice.

Saturday night I literally had to psych myself out to walk into Alice's. I was relieved when I didn't see Bella or Emmett anywhere. I needed more time to think about what I was going to say.

Alice stood in the kitchen when I walked in. She offered me a beer, which I took quickly, and then popped the cap off using my teeth.

"Ew, you're still doing that?" She looked at me with disgust.

I pulled the cap from my mouth and set it on the counter while simultaneously taking a swig from the bottle.

"What else would you like me to do?" I smiled at her, knowing that I annoyed her.

"Carry a bottle opener like everyone else?" She huffed, narrowing her eyes.

I opened my mouth to shoot her some snarky remark when her friend Kate and her husband Garrett came into the kitchen. Both offered up a 'Welcome Home' before jumping into conversation with Alice about the party.

Excusing myself, I walked into the living room, looking around at all of the people. Some didn't even know me, but people just show up when there was an Alice party going down.

I mingled for a bit but kept one eye on the door, ready to panic as soon as I saw Bella or Emmett. It didn't take long before I was out on the porch, sipping at my beer and enjoying the warm spring air. It was warmer than usual for Seattle since it hadn't rained all day. I took a deep breath just as a car door shut.

From my hidden spot on the porch I watched Emmett walk around to the passenger side of the car to help Bella out. As they stepped towards the house I can't help but feel the magnetism between us. I stepped toward them, still covered in the darkness.

They reached the top of the stairs and stood there, staring at me. My mouth opened and then closed, everything I had been planning on saying just escaped me and I was left with this swelling feeling.

I still loved them. I had all along. I opened my mouth again, preparing to tell them this. Emmett beat me, breaking the silence.

"I can't do this. I'll be inside." He casted a glance at Bella before pushing past us and into the house.

My heart literally shattered and I dropped my head in defeat. I chastised myself for thinking it would be anything but hard as hell to see them both again. Soft footsteps moved closer and my skin literally tingled in the seconds before Bella touched me.

Her fingers went to my chin, lifting it slowly until my eyes reached hers. My hands automatically went to her face, tracing her jaw slowly before brushing at her cheeks and then her lips. I touched her hair, running my fingers through it. It was crucial that I let myself be reminded of my favorite parts of her.

"Bella…" I whispered into the dark, pulling her to me and kissing her deeply. I put every inch of me into the kiss, wanting her to feel the same need. She felt the same, yet somehow… better. She felt like coming home; I didn't miss the irony in that.

I heard a sound to my left but continued holding her lips to mine. When I finally broke the kiss, Emmett stood there with his arm around Bella's waist. Upon first look, he was stoic, but I know him well enough that I noticed the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Em," I sighed, not knowing where to begin but needing to get it out before it was too late.

He cringed, hearing my voice for the first time in six months. He pulled Bella a bit closer to him, not to stake territory, but as more of a natural reflex. He was always protective of her.

Instead of him grabbing her and running away Tarzan style, he stood there. His eyes didn't leave mine and I finally got the courage to say something.

"I'm sorry," I started, looking from Emmett to Bella. Bella bit her lip and I cringed. "I'm so fucking sorry. I never should have left like I did."

"What happened, Jasper?" Bella asked, her hand moved to Emmett's chest.

It killed me to hear my name from her mouth.

"I woke up one day and panicked. Everything had been so good, and I started to think about all the things that could go wrong. What would happen when you two decided to have kids one day? Where did that leave me? Or when you two decided to get married? All of a sudden, I didn't understand how I could love two people at once.

"I couldn't handle it, so I left. I know I should have stayed and talked it out, but I couldn't bear to face both of you. I never wanted to see the disappointment in your faces. The only way I knew to do it was to make a clean break. I'm so sorry."

Bella's face softened while Emmett remained statuesque. He refused to break.

"You never called, never sent an email," she said, looking from Emmett to me.

"What would I have said? Was there anything I could have said to make you hate me less?" Nothing they could have said would have been worse than what I put myself through everyday for the last six months.

"We don't hate you, Jasper." Bella shifted and reached out to touch my cheek. "It's just tough, you know? Seeing you after all this time because of something like a job offer?"

"There wasn't a job, Bella. I came back for the two of you." As I said the words, it hit me. They thought I'd left because I didn't love them when I'd actually left because I did love them… almost too much.

A look of shock crossed Bella's face and she looked to Emmett quickly. Emmett glanced back down to her and just as he opened his mouth, Alice opened the front door.

"There you are!" She grabbed my hand and tugged at me. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but you need to mingle."

"Alice, I…"

She cut me off. "No buts. People came to see you. You can catch up with Bella and Emmett later. Not like you're going anywhere." Alice said with a laugh, completely oblivious to what she just interrupted.

Bella and Emmett stood there dumbfounded as Alice pulled me into the house. I bit my tongue, to keep from cursing Alice out.

The rest of the night I felt the gravitational pull with Bella and Emmett. Our eyes would find each others with every step. My heart raced each time I'd catch Emmett watching me back. Bella was more open in her staring, keeping a constant eye on me as though I may flee at any moment.

* * *

**EmPOV**

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" I shouted out, my fist connecting with the post I stood next to. My hands gripped the porch railing for support and I felt Bella's hands start to rub my back in an effort to try and calm me down. Her touch always could.

"Come on baby. You can't do this here." She whispered in my ear. "Let's go back in and try and have a decent time. We don't need to make a scene."

I inhaled several deep breaths. "I know, you're right. It's just hard." I wanted to lash out at Jasper for doing this; for leaving without any word, and then just waltzing back in here like it was nothing?

"Yes, it is. But don't you think we should at least let him explain? I'm sure that he..."

I interrupted her. "Let him explain? Bella, you really are too forgiving. He just gave us his reasons. He was a coward. He couldn't handle it. So he bailed. No other explanation needed."

She looked deep into my eyes, hers showing more pain than I'd seen them show since he left us. "Emmett, I want to hear what he has to say and I think you should too. Please? For me?" She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I can't believe she pulled the girly, pouty act on me now, of all times. As hard as I wanted to, I couldn't resist her when she was like that.

"Fine." I growled. "I'll hear him out. But again, I promise nothing."

"Thank you. I love you." She pulled me into her arms and I rested my head on her shoulder as she tightened her embrace, again to comfort me.

"I love you too, babe." I could feel the months of trying to hide my emotions start to churn inside me. I couldn't help the reaction from my body when those emotions hit the surface. "I love him too." I whispered into her hair.

"I know you do. So do I. And I could see in his eyes, he loves us too. You made the right decision to let him explain." She hugged me tight and then let go. "Come on, I'll get you a beer."

She led me back into the house and my eyes automatically locked with Jasper's. He stood across the room talking to some chick I didn't know, but his attention was clearly on me and Bella. I held his gaze for a moment, and then I felt overwhelmed and turned away. "Hey babe, I'm going to go get some food. I'll be back in a little while."

"Do you want me to come with?" She asked.

"No, stay here. I think Angela is trying to get your attention. I'll be okay." I kissed her on the cheek, and with one last quick glance at Jasper, I headed into the dining room to eat. After my plate was full, I found a place to sit, eat, and reflect. My mind kept flipping through the pages of the story of the three of us. We loved each other; there was never any denying that. The only reason it was even an issue, was because of our families and society in general. If it were up to me though, I would have shouted it from the rooftop. I was in love with the two most amazing people in the world and they both loved me in return.

But obviously it wasn't enough for Jasper. I couldn't believe how badly my heart hurt when he left and we couldn't reach him. Everything inside me shut down. How could he have left us like that? The three of us had something so good... something real...

I was pulled out of my fog by my angel's hand on my cheek. "Emmett, things are wrapping up here. Should I ask Jasper to come over to the apartment and talk?"

I shook the cobwebs loose in my head and let out a deep sigh. "Yes baby, I want to hear what he has to say. We need to know." She gave me a kiss of reassurance and then turned to go find him.

An hour later, the three of us were sitting in our living room, trying to get a conversation started, but small talk seemed to be all we could manage. No one really wanted to say what needed to be said. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore...

"Jasper, just tell me the truth. Why are you here?"

He let out the breath that he had been holding. "I just couldn't stay away any longer. Believe me I tried, but I just couldn't do it. I came to the realization that I can't live without the two of you."

"So, there is no job?" My hands were shaking. I wasn't sure if it was from anger or anticipation. Bella reached over and took them into hers to share her strength with me; she was letting me work this out with Jasper.

"No, no job. Only the hope that you can forgive me enough to allow me back into your lives. I love you more than I can express. I just can't live without you anymore." Jasper gasped from the admission.

"You LOVE us??" I shouted, the anger welling up in me. "You can sit there and tell us that you love us? You left us! You disappeared without any kind of explanation. You abandoned what we had, what we could have had." I could feel tears burning in my eyes. Bella squeezed my hands in support.

"I know I did. I got scared and freaked out. I loved you so much it hurt. Both of you. But then I could see you two eventually needing to be a normal couple. The white wedding, the 2.5 kids, PTA, Little League... how in hell was I supposed to fit into that? And honestly, I want those things too. I want them with you, but there is no way that I could see that work for THREE of us."

A tiny voice was heard from beside me. "If marriage meant losing you, it was never something I would have considered, Jasper." I looked at Bella, her eyes full of her own tears.

The anger was welling up inside of me again. "Who in the hell said you get to be the one to make these life altering decisions for us?" My body shook with rage as I yelled at him.

"But these are things that needed to be considered, and when you two came to the eventual conclusions that those are things you wanted, I would be left out. I couldn't stand the thought of that heartbreak." Jasper's head dropped into his hands.

"So you thought it would be easier to just up and leave us? You broke our hearts. It about killed me when you left. I didn't just lose the man that I love, but I also lost my best friend." I had to keep going and get it all off my chest. "And on top of that, I had to watch the woman I love deal with her own pain and heartbreak. I can't tell you what that did to us." I reached over and caressed Bella's cheek, wiping her silent tears with my thumb.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him whisper from between his hands. He started sobbing. "I was so selfish. I never stopped to think about how the two of you would be when I left. I thought I was doing the right thing allowing you to move on and be a 'normal' couple. I am so sorry I hurt you both so badly." He cried out.

Bella stood and walked to him, kneeling on the floor in front of him. She pulled his hands away from his face and gently kissed him before pulling him into a comforting embrace. He buried his face into her neck just like he used to. I cried out from the familiar scene in front of me. How many times did I wish I could have this back? How many bargains did I make with God to get this back? And now that I have heard his explanation and apologies, could I accept the gift I was being offered? What if he gets freaked out again in the future?

"Jasper?" I whispered. He looked up from the warmth of Bella's neck. I saw the same tears and pain in his eyes as I was feeling.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"If we... I mean if you..." I took a deep breath. "How do we know you won't freak out again?"

"All I can do is swear to you both how much I love you and that I will never leave again. I promise to always talk to you, to tell you if I start to have doubts again, which I don't ever plan on having. Please Emmett... please tell me you still love me." His voice was full of pain and pleading.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Of course I still love you, babe. But I just don't know..." I whispered. I didn't know if I could survive that kind of heartache again. I didn't want Bella to have to go through that again either.

Bella looked from Jasper to me. "Emmett, please," She whispered, "Will you just forgive him? Please."

"Emmett, I can leave here right now if you want, and I won't come back. But I'll think about the two of you every damn day like I have for the last six months. I've never stopped loving you or Bella, and I'm not ever going to stop." Jasper looked quickly to Bella, who was now choking back tears, and then back to me.

I stood up from the couch, not knowing how to completely let him back in. I wanted to go to him and kiss him; make him feel how much I wanted to make this work between us. The pain from when he left was still there but even more so now. I couldn't stop thinking about what Bella and I would go through if he left again, this time knowing everything he'd told us.

* * *

**JPOV**

Emmett stood and remained silent, staring at the ground. I gave Bella a pained look before standing up. "I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing her forehead before walking around Emmett. I started to prepare myself for what it would feel like to walk out that door again.

He shocked the hell out of me by grabbing my arm and pulling me back, pressing his lips to mine. I reacted quickly, kissing back with as much gusto as Emmett. His tongue slid into my mouth, teasing me lightly before allowing me to enter his mouth.

His hands moved to my hips, pulling me closer to him. His hips pressed to mine as he groaned in my mouth, making my dick jump in my pants. My hands moved upwards, one on his neck and the other on his jaw, trying to pull him even closer. Our hands began to roam over each other while our tongues got familiar again.

I felt a soft touch on my forearm and I reluctantly left Emmett's mouth, turning to the left. Bella took my hand and led me silently to what I know is their bedroom. Emmett followed close behind. My body was pulling in two different directions toward the two people I love.

Emmett's hands came from behind to lift my shirt over my head as we entered the bedroom. He spoke past me to Bella, "Bella, show Jasper how much you love him."

Bella hit her knees quickly with a smile, inching towards me as Emmett kissed at my back and shoulders. His hands traced the muscles as his lips moved. Bella's hands reached for my belt, undoing it quickly before she unbuttoned and lowered them. I stepped out quickly, taking off my socks as I did.

Bella's fingers hooked into the waistband of my boxer briefs and she looked up at me through thick lashes with an evil grin. I looked down at her with hooded eyes and a sly half smile, my cock bobbing in front of her face with every jagged breath I took.

Emmett groaned as Bella reached for my dick, wrapping her warm little hand around it and tightening her grip. Emmett kissed my shoulders again.

His hands moved to my hips and he pressed his body to mine. It surprised me when I felt his naked body behind me. Bella pumped quickly, before placing her mouth around my throbbing dick. She sucked her cheeks in, pulling back before taking all of me into her mouth, until I hit the back of her throat. My hands go to her hair, pushing it from her face as Emmett reached around me to touch her head too, quickening her pace with his hands. He pressed against me, simulating fucking, to move my body against Bella's face.

"Bella, that is so fucking hot. Get undressed and on the bed, baby." Emmett touched my lower back, speaking to Bella from over my shoulder. It killed me not to be able to see him.

Bella gave one last stroke with her mouth and then pulled away. She took off her tank top and bra slowly, then moved for her jeans. Emmett's breathing matched mine as we watched her strip for us.

As she crawled onto the bed, Emmett turned with a smile. He moved to the side table and produced a condom and some lube. "Jasper, I want you to lead tonight."

I nod back at him, taking a deep breath. Emmett climbed onto the bed, hovering over Bella to kiss and grope her. As his mouth moved down to her breasts, I took the opportunity to roll the condom over my shaft and lube up my fingers.

Since I knew it had been a while since we'd been together, I use extra care as I slide my finger into him. He moaned slightly at the sensation of me stretching him.

This is all so perfectly familiar. Just like I remembered, like I'd never even left. Our touches are the same. Our kisses are just as amazing. Once again, like home.

When he was ready, I pulled my fingers out to replace them with my cock.

I know they are waiting on my lead so I started slow, sliding in and out of Emmett while he matched my pace at Bella's pussy. My hands grip his waist as I straddle his and Bella's legs. Our movements are fluid, all of us getting the same amount of pressure at the same time. Our moans and cries filled the room as we gained speed. I slid quickly out of Emmett, then pressed hard into him so that he fucked Bella with the same amount of force.

She closes her eyes and furrowed her brow. I knew that look, she was so close to getting off.

"Shit Jazz, you feel so good." Emmett pressed harder back into me and I knew he wanted more. "Ohhh how I've missed this..."

I changed my thrusts again, this time making them shorter and deeper. I knew that this would increase Bella's sensation; she screamed out our names as she came around Emmett's cock. Seconds later, Emmett and I are joining her as I came in his ass and he released inside of her, both of us shuddering against the other.

I slid out of Emmett, discarding the condom while Emmett stayed with Bella, kissing her neck softly. Bella sighed, running her hands over Emmett's broad shoulders.

As Emmett left Bella, she whimpered slightly. He stroked her face and looked to me before resting his head against the pillow. He was exhausted, that much I could tell. Within moments he was snoring lightly; his breathing becoming softer and more even. I couldn't help but smile at the familiar sights and sounds of Emmett's satisfaction.

Bella's eyes turned to my naked form, roaming over me as I walked back to the bed. I climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over us.

"Welcome home," She said with a smile. She rolled to the side, pressing her breasts to my chest to give me a kiss. One kiss turns into... more as she moaned in my mouth.

I growled and flipped her over to her back, pinning her down.

Bella reached between us, stroking my growing cock while I slid my tongue in and out of her mouth. I pulled away to move my lips down her jaw and neck, biting lightly along the way.

"Put me inside you, Bella." My lips brushed carefully against her skin as I spoke.

She guided me to her entrance and I pushed in quickly, filling her before pulling out and crashing back in.

She cried out, grasping at my shoulders.

Emmett groaned from beside us, opening one eye. "Are you two fucking serious?" He rolled over quickly, turning away from us.

We both laugh, kissing each other again before I continued assaulting her with my dick; her legs tightening around me.

It wasn't long before we were both screaming out our orgasms, names running off tongues, nails and teeth on skin.

As we came down, I sighed. My forehead rested against Bella's, I watched her eyes dancing. I'd missed seeing her this happy and content, this filled with love.

"You think you're just about finished?" Emmett murmurs, turning his head. He tried to play angry, but he smiled slightly, giving away his true feelings. It felt so good to be home again.

Bella looked from Emmett to me and sighed, "For now."


End file.
